Future of Anime
by hikariyumemizu-sama
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila semua karakter anime digabung menjadi satu cerita ? apalagi pair kita yang satu ini NaruHina "Suku dari klan Uzumaki memang bodoh"/ "Apa kata mu TEME" /"haaahh apa yang terjadi disini,"/perkenalkan aku kiyoshiro yumemizu /"APPAA"/"senpaaii apa yang terjadi disini"/uuwah tsukisima dia mirip sekali dengan mu"/"Cihh..kenapa banyak orang bodoh disini. CEKIDOT
1. Bagian 1

Ringkasan:

"Bagaimana jadinya bila semua karakter anime digabung menjadi satu cerita dalam satu masa yaitu MASA DEPAN? ?

"Suku dari klan Uzumaki memang bodoh"/ "Apa kata mu TEME" /"haaahh apa yang terjadi disini,"/perkenalkan aku kiyoshiro yumemizzu~~/"APPPPAAA"/"senpaaaii apa yang terjadi disini"/uuwaaah tsukisima dia mirip sekali dengan mu"/"Cihh..kenapa banyak orang bodoh disini"/hoe shinichi ada yang tidak beres"/"APAA..kenapa namamu sama dengan nama hime kuu"/"sorata kau mau?"/a..nnoo lebih baik kita memasak saja.."/"gawat apa titan itu sudah pada mati?"/"mitsuki lebih baik kita segel mereka/"aku?Aku raja iblis."/"Hahahha teme kau punya kembaran."/HEI AKU BUKAN ANAK KELAS SATUU"/Aku ini chara nya"/"WWWUUUAAAPPAAAHH".

newbie nih ceritanya Haaaahh sudahlah lebih baik read saja dulu J

Selamat membaca minna-san

Pairing : RAHASIA/NaruHina dan Pair lain yang akan muncul

Disclamer : Semua yang membuat anime ini lah

Penulis: Hikari Uzumaki

Rated : K-T ajah

Chapter 1

"Kakashi-SENSEI".

Suara itu begitu nyaring ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya suara yang mengintimidasikan bahwa sang empunya suara sedang kesal terhadap nama yang dipanggilnya tadi

"Ada apa Naruto?" menjawab dengan nada malas – Kakashi – sambil membaca buku icha-icha paradise yang belum ia baca.

"Ck, Kenapa sensei meberikan misi ke Amegakure kepada Hinata dan Kiba?!"

"Memanagnya kenapa? Kau meragukan hinata dan kiba hm?"

"Bukan itu, tapi kenapa kau berikan mereka misi hanya BERDUAAAAA.!" Yap pemuda inisepertinya sungguh kesal terhadap orang yang biasa dipanggil sensei ini walau sebenarnya Kakashi merupakan Hokage, bayangkan HOKAGE tapi dengan tidak elitnya naruto tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel sama

"Hm,mereka hanya menjalankan misi memberikan gulungan rahasia ke Amegakure dan kalau diperhitungkan besok mereka akan tiba di desa"

"Eh? Cepat sekali pulangnya, bukannya misi itu kira-kira 4 hari baru sampai ke desa?"

"Ck, sebenarnya apa mau mu naruto? Tadi kau marah-marah karna hinata harus menjalankan misi dengan kiba, sekarang saat mereka akan kembali kau malah bilang begitu cepat.."

"Bu..Bukan begitu kakashi-sensei kata sakura-chan hinata menjalankan misinya selama 4 hari jadi aku begitu bingung saat sensei bilang kalau besok mereka akan tiba"

"Ck, dasar BODOH aku memberikan misi kepada mereka 3 hari yang lalu naruto."

"WWUUAAPAAAHH, KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHU KU?" seolah kaget dengan ucapan sensei hokagenya itu, naruto dengan biasanya membuat tingkah konyol yaitu mengangkang lebar sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinyanya bak seorang anak kecil yang merengek karna permen nya diambil.

"Pulang lah naruto, percuma kalau kau menunggunya hari ini, besok mereka berdua baru akan tiba, oh ya dan satu lagi umumkan kepada rokkie 11 bahwa besok aka nada MISI BESAR." Sungguh perkataan hokage keenam ini sangat serius liat saja matanya yang menandakan penuh keseriusan bahkan ia menekan kata MISI BESAR

'Glek' sepertinya pemuda pirang ini sedang menelan ludahnya gugup tatkala sang hokage bicara dengan mata yang serius sekali

"Ba..ba..baiklah sensei" Begidik ngeri, tentu saja bahkan untuk mengeluarkan satu kalimat saja sudah terbata-bata .

Setelah itu pemuda pirang yang akrab dipanggil Naruto itu pulang kerumah dengan menggerutu kecil pasalnya ia sudah rindu sekali dengan kekasihnya, kapan ia harus berpelukan mesra lagi kalau besok ia dan anggota rookie 11 sudah dihidangkan misi besar.. 'haaah cobaan yang berat-ttebayo' ya mungkin bagi pemuda ini memang berat barang sekali saja tidak memeluk kekasihnya itu. Sebelum pulang ia mengabarkan kabar misi besar tersebut kepada rookie 11 supaya besok pagi mereka siap untuk misi tersebut.

Keesokan harinya

Hinata dan kiba kembali ke gedung hokage, yaap seperti perkiraannya bahwa mereka akan kembali hari ini.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian ada kesulitan saat menjalani misi ini?"

"A..ano hokage-sama kami sama sekali tidak kesulitan, tidak ada kendala apapun" tersenyum setelah menjawab si hokage ke enam

"Ne hokage-sama jadi apa ada perlu lagi.?" Pertanyaan itu mengatakan bahwa sang hokage sepertinya masih ada perlu dengan mereka, pasalnya hokage yang biasa disapa hatake kakashi itu belum menyuruh untuk pulang.

'BRAAAKK' pintu kebuka dengan sangar nya oleh pemuda pirang bahkan bisa kita katakan bahwa pintu tersebut engselnya sudah rusak, haah tak tau kah kau naruto ada aura mencekam dibelakang mu yang siap saja meninjumu kapan saja.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI JADII BAGAIMA-…."

'JDDUUAAAKKKK' memilukan sekali kau naruto terang saja dari tadi sakura sudah menahan amarahnya akibat ulah konyolmu yang tidak sopan ituu.

"Hoooee.. kalian bisa tidak sopan sediki" menguap ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sijenius yang suka tidur itu a.k.a shikamaru

"HOOAAHH naruto, sakura-chan KALIAN SEMANGAT SEKALI, SEPERTINYA AKU JUGA HARUSS SEMANGAT YYEAAH" matanya bagai api yang menyala-nyala mengobarkan segala panjinya diruang hokage itu yaah sungguh pemuda berambut mangkok itu terlalu berapi-api sampai semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut heran menatapnya.

Hening.. 5 menitt

10 menit

20 menit..

"Apa tidak ada yang menjelaskan kenapa kita semua disini? Kalau tidak ada lebih baik aku pulang" suara dingin itu memecahkan keheningan yang dibuat lee, dan mengintimidasikan kepada semua orang suapaya tidak terlarut dalam keheranan mereka.

"Ahh.. HIMMEEE-CHHAANN" 'Bruaakk' naruto tidak segan-segan untuk memeluk sang kekasih ya sepertinya naruto baru saja sadar bahwa himenya telah kembali, ia ingin sujud syukur bisa melihat wajah manisnya itu."

"Na..Na..Naruto-Kuunn, a..noo naruto-kun ada banyak orang disini"

"EEHH? Aahh gomen-gomen hime-chan" meneguk ludah dan melepaskan pelukannya pasalnya aura hitam sudah sangat menguar diruang tersebut.

"EHEMMM,, baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya kepada kalian MISI BESAR ini." Sang hokage menjelaskan dengan nada serius, anggota rookie 11 mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kalian harus pergi ke Masa Depan"

"AAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ..."

ahahahahahahahh xD bagaimana cerita ku yang masih newbie ini, ne minna-san arigatou kalau yang udah baca ^^ ... reviieeww minna ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila semua karakter anime digabung menjadi satu cerita ? apalagi pair kita yang satu ini NaruHina.

**Warning : Typo (s), gaje, abal, bikin muntah mata, dll, maklum masih newbie :(**

**Happy Reading minna-san~~ **

**Chapter 2**

"AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAHH" kaget? Jelas kaget bahkan mereka tidak tau harus bertingkah seperti apa, tetapi uchiha sasuke tidak mengenal kata teriak saat diumumkan adanya misi bahkan ia mendengar kan dengan seksama

"Haaah mondukusei" Pemuda berkuncir itu menguap malas karna mendapatkan misi yang tidak terduga. 'Masa depan? Misi konyol apa itu?' gumam shikamaru

"haaahh…" menghela nafas ia tau bahwa shinobi yang dijuluki rookie 11 ini akan berteriak, sungguh menyebalkan mempunyai shinobi yang gampang kagetan hanya karna mendengan misi pergi kemasa depan

"Sudahlah, dengar! Kazekage dan juga Temari-san akan ikut untuk pergi."

"Sensei, lalu bagaimana denganSunagakure kalau pemimpin mereka pergi?"

"Tenang ia akan membuat bunshin pasirnya yang akan bertahan sangat lama dan ia akan mengawasi gerakan bunshin dan apa yang harus dilakukan bunshin itu melalui mata-mata pelacaknya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dimasa depan tersebut?" sang uchiha pun bertanya , pertanyaan yang sederhana tapi cukup untuk membuat hokage juga berpikir.

"ooh ya sampai disana apa yang akan kalian lakukan ya? Ah aku juga bingung"

'BRRUUKK' semua pada sweetdrop mendengar ucapan hokage yang notabanenya belum tahu sampai disana apa yang harus dilakukan rookie 11.

"Ahh yaaa… kalian disana akan diberikan kejutan" cih sang hokage mengerling genit ya cukup untuk membuat rookie 11 muntahber

"kejutan apa hokage-sama?" ucap pria bertato segitiga terbalik dipipinya."

"Sudahlah aku juga tidak tahu aku hanya menyuruh kalian sesuai dengan gulungan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang tersebut, dan masalah perginya kalian cukup pergi ke Hutan di desa ini disitu sudah ada kendaraan yang membawa kalian pergi dan sepertinya kazekage dan temari sudah sampai disana, jadi sekarang cepat pergi dan laksanakan"

"HAAA'III"

Disebuah tempat ya seperti sekolah lah tapiii sepertinya sekolah ini berbeda dengan biasanya, apa yang membedakan? Oohh setelah author mengamati ternyata yang berbeda adalah ruangandan bangunan sekolahnya, sekolah ini memakai kaca bening ya seperti rumah kaca gitu deh dan ada 7 bangku didepan gedung tersebut oh ya jangan lupakan meja yang berdiri tegak ditengah-tengah bangku yang melingkar tersebut. Suasana sejuk dan hening sampai ada suara yang menantang dari arah selatan

"TAKISHIMAAAAA" eehh? Siapa dia yang meneriaki nama takishima? Oh ya author lupa kenalin orang ini bernama hikari hanazono yap ia tomboy jago beladiri atau biasa dibilang gulat pro dah, orang yang sederhana, selalu menolong orang dan orang tuanya merupakan tukang kayu dan oh ya masalah otak jangan ditanya sungguh ia pintar tapi ia selalu mendapatkan rangking dua disekolahnya, semua bisa ia kerjakan kecuali satu yaitu MEMASAK.

"Hm? Yaa? Ada apa rangking dua?" ya laki-laki itu menjawab dengan santai nya dengan seringaian tampan tercetak diwajahnya dengan yaah kalian taulah tadi ia mengejek perempuan yang bernama hikari hanazono itu dengan sebutan 'Rangking Dua' mau gimana lagi memang kenyataan kok, eeiittss kenalan dulu lah laki-laki ini bernama lengkap Kei Takishima, apa kalian tau Keluarga Takishima? Heeii kalian harus tau dulu siapa sebenarnya takishima itu,takishima itu adalah pemilik perusahaan takishima grup yang bermarkas di London sebagai pusatnya tetapi memliki cabang-cabang sampai ke Jepang, oh ya jangan anggap remeh loh, siapapun yang menganggap takishima remeh jangan salahkan kalau perusahaan kalian akan jatuh, sebab takishima grup merupakan pemilik saham tertinggi di dunia. Oh ya sampe lupa kembali lagi ke Kei. Kei sangat pintar bahkan ia menjadi ranking 1 di sekolah hakusen dan kelas S.A.

"AKU INGIN MENANTANG MU." Yaah sepertinyaa hiakri ini tidak jera untuk menantang sang pewaris takishima grup ini

"Haaah baiklah, jadi kau ingin menantang ku?" berdiri tepat dihadapan perempuan tersebut

"YAAA DAN JANGAN PENGGIL AKU RANKING DUA TAKISHIMA"

"hhaaah hikari-chan seperti biasannya ya kau semangat sekali" ujar pria berambut warna hijau a.k.a Ryuu Tsuji sambil tersenyum meleihat tingkah temannya tersebut.

"um aku setuju dengan mu Ryuu-Nii." Ya siapa lagi yang bicara seperti ini selain Jun Yamamoto "benar kan megumi-chan?" oh ya ia ranking 3 loh di kelas SA

"Ha'I" kata megumi saudara kembar Jun. Eh tapi ada yang janggal kenapa megumi hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan tulisan "Ha'I"? kenapa ia tidak bicara? Hah baiklah author kasih tau ya Megumi adalah putri sulung produser music dan vokalis jenius oh ya nama lengkapnya Megumi Yamamoto, kakanya Jun loh kembar lagi xD oh ya ia ranking 4 di kelas S.A ini

"Dari pada bicara yang tidak jelas lebih baik kita sarapan daahulu.. aku sungguh lapar hari ini." ~Kruuyyuuukk~ um kenalin dulu nih adiknya author yang sangat kawaii~~ xD #Plak-ditampar readers namanyanya adalah Tadashi Karino anak dari Kepala Sekolah Hakunsen, haaahh di kelas Special A dia ranking 5 lho ^^

"TADASHI SEBENARNYA APA IBUMU TIDAK PERNAH MEMASAK UNTUK MU SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU SELALU KELAPARAN?!" Ujar seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna ungu gitulah sambil menguarkan aura hitam pekat terhapat lawan jenis yang mengatakan bahwa ia kelaparan eehemm kenalan dulu lagi yah namanya nya adalah Akira Toudou,teman Hikari yang sangat menyayangi hikari, putri pimpinan penerbangan di kelas S.A ia ranking 6

Yah pemandangan seperti biasa di kelas Special A ini, kalau tidak ada pemandangan seperti ini buka Kelas Special A namanya. Oh ya author lupa kenalin S.A yah xP

Ehem okeh S.A singkatan dari Special A yaitu kelas elit yang hanya dimasuki siswa/siswi yang berangking 1 – 7 oh ya sebelum itu author kenalin dulu deh tempat S.A ini dimana,.. Yap S.A itu kelas dari sekolah Hakusen yang terkenal, hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang bisa masuk atau orang yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi yang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Okeh perkenalannya cukup disini ya minna san ^^

~SKIP~

"oh ya minna aku baru ingat."

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut coklat yang sangat rakus makan dialah Tadashi Karino

"Nanda tadashi?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pemuda berambut hijau dengan marga Tsuji

"Kaa-san bilang kalau kita semua harus menghadap dia diruangan kepala sekolah" jawab tadashi tanpa berhenti makan

"Apa lagi yang akan direncanakan kepala sekolah itu" yah perempuan yang bernama Akira itu memijit keningnya pertanda bahwa ia pusing dengan kelakuan kepala sekolahnya itu pasalnya kepala sekolah itu kadang meminta yang aneh-aneh kepada kelas S.A haaahh memikirkannya saja sudah pusing 7 turanan

"Wakatteruarrimasen desu" benar-benar kata-kata formal yang dibalas oleh kei takishima ya dia memang selalu begitu bicara harus dengan kata formal maklumlah pewaris takishima group

Akhirnya dengan komando kei takishima ke 6 teman-temannya yang sempat tercengang mengikutinya dari belakang.. haaahh apalagi kan sangat jarang murid S.A dipanggil kecuali kalau ada yang PENTING

~Di Ruang Kepala Sekolah~

"Jadi apa yang anda inginkan kepala sekolah?

"Ya, kaa-san kenapa kita semua dipanggil kesini?"

"Apa sangat penting?"

'CTAK' muncul 4 sudut siku-siku di dahi sang kepala sekolah ya dia kesal kenapa anak yang masih SMA itu sudah bersikap kurang ajar padahal mereka sedang berhadapan dengan KEPALA SEKOLAH sekali lagi KEPALA SEKOLAH bung!

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM, biarkan saya menjelaskan,, ehemmm baiklah singkatnya kalian akan dikirim ke masa depan!"

**apa yang terjadi dengan 2 anime yang berbeda tersebut? tunggu kelanjutannya... ;) Review minna-san ^^**


End file.
